Shooting Starr
by samx5453
Summary: This is about Nessie and Jacob after Breaking Dawn. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was another dark and rainy day when I woke up from the deep slumber my family never had to endure. Well all my family except my husband, who still slept in the bed next to me. Jacob Black and I have been married for two years now and my dad still hasn't coped with that idea that we share a bed. Not wanting to wake Jacob I sneak out of the bed and grab my clothes that lie on the floor from our previous night. Then I leave the room. I turn to walk down the stairs and walk right into my father who already knew what I was going to do. "Taking another run without your husband?" He really didn't need to ask the question since he could read my mind, "Yes, Jacob's still sleeping and I can't sit still lately."

Edward, my dad, walks down the stairs to the kitchen while I slide down the banister where the rest of my eavesdropping family sits pretending to be busy. Esme, my grandmother, is cooking breakfast for the endless pit called my husband. My mother is pretending to read the newspaper. Alice and Rosalie are looking at clothes on the computer while Jasper and Emmett fight in the back yard. Carlisle, my grandfather is obviously at work where he loves to be.

Alice turns away from the screen and looks into my eyes, "If you're going for a run I would stay close I saw some old "friends" visiting us this morning." I turn and look at my dad knowing that she meant the Volturi who had tried to kill me when I was first born. "Don't worry. Jacob is safe Bella wouldn't let anyone harm him just like we won't let them harm you."

I got my running shoes out of a closet and walked out the door. I got just passed Jasper and Emmett before I took off like a lighting bolt. I can't explain this recent need to run. It hit me almost two weeks ago. I woke up one morning and had this urge to go on a run. Recently I have begun to run nearly five miles each morning before we attend boring human school. I would be cutting this run short with the news of our visitors coming. The Volturi hasn't appeared before us since they decided to, thankfully, not kill me.

However grateful my parents were of that decision they never invited them to come back either. I am truly terrified that they have decided to "bless" us with their presence because of Jacob. They were never truly happy about the werewolves and vampires getting along when I was born. I knew that my marring Jacob could start the wild fire again; I assumed that after two years passed that meant we had nothing to fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I got back to the house and Jacob was awake and eating more than his share of the food. I guess it is a good thing that none of the other family members have to eat food because there wouldn't be enough to go around. I sat down next to Jacob and he held out a piece of bacon that I took a bite of. I don't need to eat food being half vampire, but when I am around Jacob it makes me feel normal, and it makes him forget that I drink blood. "Did you enjoy your run?" I took a sip of his orange juice before answering. "Yeah, it felt really good to run around the woods. I still haven't figured out why I have this urge to run all the time."

Edward looks at Bella just before he turns to me and says, "Maybe it has to do with what you have been hunting lately. When I catch a mountain lion I always feel like running." This would have been a great reason if I had been hunting in the last two weeks. What he didn't know was that when I said I was going hunting I was really working on restoring a 1967 Shelby Mustang for him as a graduation gift. I cleared my head quickly so that I wouldn't let my dad see the gift. It is very difficult to lie to my father he normally sees right through them but I am really trying to not get caught. "Yeah, I guess that could be it."

Jacob reached out and touched my hand and not being prepared I let him see the fear I was trying to hide inside me. "So what is the newest danger for us today?" Knowing he would soon find out I didn't bother trying to lie, "Alice saw some old "friends" coming to visit this morning. We don't know what they want just that they are coming."

Jacob ate some more food that was on his plate before he stood up and kissed my forehead. "Well I guess I should leave then. I would hate for the Volturi to get violent because of me." Edward looked up and replied, "Actually Jacob we think it would be best if you stayed here. They may be coming because of you and Reneesme. Unfortunately Alice can't see the whole afternoon I am guessing it has something to do with your pack being outside waiting for you." I shook my head and looked out the window above the sink. "Well at least we won't have to worry about going to class today." I point out the sun coming through the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alice got up and walked to the front door before I could continue my sentence. She opened the door before anyone knocked "Welcome to the newest Cullen house Aro. I was expecting more than just you to be here where are your brothers?" They walk through the house back to the kitchen "They decided, last minute of course, that they would wait for me back in the forest." Alice offers him a seat across the table in front of me and Jacob. He declined the seat as my parents walked to stand behind me in support.

"Well as much as I would like to say that this visit is for conversation I think we all know it's not." Aro looks directly at Alice with this sentence and a smile crosses over her face. Emmett almost tears the back door down busting in and preparing to attack. Edward jumps between Emmett and Aro, "Calm down Emmett he is alone and apparently doesn't want to fight." Emmett looks disappointed and straightens up but doesn't look away from Aro. "Damn I was really looking forward to a real fight," he nods out the door at Jasper.

Jacob takes a deep breath before he speaks to Aro, "Well then why don't we just get this started so it will be over sooner. Why are you here?" Once Jacob was done speaking two very distinctive howls could be heard coming from the woods behind our garage. "Apparently your pack agrees with you then, Jacob. We have come to learn what has happened with Reneesme Cullen or Reneesme Black." Aro acknowledges the ring on my finger. "Being the first of her kind brought to our attention we like to keep an eye on her. As much a possible." Aro glares at Jacob with disgust. "As you don't know we have found another like Alice only she isn't as accurate. Recently our fortune teller has not been able to find Reneesme. We feared the worst for our own little hybrid." Bella steps closer to me and grabs my shoulder as if to try and comfort me, "Well as you can tell she is perfectly fine and safe here Aro. Next time I believe that a phone call would suffice."

Aro looks at Bella in disbelief that she would to speak to him in that manner. "Yes, perhaps you are right. I did not consider that the wounds caused last time would still be open. Please forgive me Bella." Edward walks towards Aro and begins to escort him out, "Perhaps you should leave some of us are running a bit late for class. And our charade is very important around here." Aro walks out with Edward without saying goodbye, and the door slams shut without warning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Don't worry they are going to be far away from here by the time that we get to leave for class." Alice always seemed to be so cocky about her visions as long as Jacob wasn't involved. At first Jacob through Alice's visions off, but by the time I was three she had gotten used to his habits and was able to decide his most logical path. I reached over to Jacobs's unfinished plate and took it from him. Dad walked back into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me inhaling the remainder of Jacob's breakfast. When I had finished the food I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

Emmett was the first to actually say anything about it, "So blood obviously doesn't do it for you anymore!" Before I could say anything smart back I realized that he was right. I hadn't had a craving for blood in at least three weeks. Before I could try and explain this to myself Carlisle walked in the front door, "Don't worry Carlisle nothing happened he was just checking in." I really hated when my dad did that because no one else ever knew what the other person was thinking.

The sense of relief filled the air as soon as Edward had said the words. "If everything is ok then why does everyone look so worried?" Yet again Emmett was the only one willing to be insensitive. "Well Reneesme just down an entire plate of food. The weird thing is that must of it was fruit that Esme prepared for Jacob so he wouldn't get sick with it being flu season." Carlisle's expression seemed to be one of those he only used at the hospital because I had never seen it before. It was confusion mixed with many explanations. "That could be it Carlisle I was actually thinking the same thing when Aro said their fortune teller could no longer see Reneesme."

I was beginning to get frustrated with not only my father but with Carlisle as well. They broke off into their own little conversation and it was mainly one sided most likely on purpose. Just once it would be nice to not have a mind reader for a father. "It's agreed then. I will need to perform some test to prove this but…" Edward cut Carlisle off, "I agree with you on that we must be careful."

Being frustrated at the lop sided conversation I left the kitchen to change out of my running clothes. When I got to the room I saw that Alice had already placed out the perfect outfit for the day. It apparently was going to be warm because the skirt she picked out was a little shorter than I would have chosen to wear. Once I got down stairs to leave it became obvious that would be partly sunny because the rest of the family wore as much as possible, with the exception of Jacob. When ever possible the whole family would attend school, but when the weather wouldn't allow that me and Jacob would go and say the family was sick. Once the weather became safe we would miss some days claiming to have caught their sickness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We all piled out of the two cars it took to get school. My mom, Alice and Jasper rode with my dad in his Volvo while the rest of us rode with Emmett in his Jeep. Just like any other day the entire student body stared at us; everyone loved to make up their own stories as to why our family was so big and Dad loved to share them with us during lunch. We all scattered once we got into the school. All the couples shared as many classes as possible with the exception of me and Jacob.

We had decided that space while at school would be for the best. "I will see you at lunch and try not to over do it in gym class today." The thought of Jacob snapping someone's spine during wrestling was very funny but it might tip people off. "Don't worry I plan on letting the fragile humans be better than me at some stuff." He kisses me on the forehead, "Don't forget to move your ring to another finger." I look down at my wedding band and reluctantly move it to my other hand.

I never thought that class could seem to last so long. It felt like lunch would never come. I was staring out the window watching the gym class run around the football field and all I can think is I could totally out run them without actually trying. I stood just before the bell rang and went to the cafeteria and sat in my usual seat waiting for the family to show up. Jacob was the first to come and he really didn't look very well.

"Are you ok?" He set the tray of food down and put his head in his hands on the table. I pushed his sweaty hair back; it was unusual for Jacobs's hair to be sweaty even after gym class and his forehead was on fire almost literally since his temp runs higher than a human anyway. "What's wrong with him?" Bella asked as she sat down with Edward holding her hand. "I don't know he just sat down and hasn't said anything. I think he might be really sick."

Emmett and Jasper grabbed Jacob and took him to the nurse while the rest of us went on with our day. I knew he would be sent home since he could get away with a fever on a daily bases. Both my parents and I had our next class together, so we walked to advance Spanish together. "Well at least we can always count on Jacob to make us look more human." Edward looks at me in shock, "At least you've learned to look on the brighter side of things… Finally." I rolled my eyes at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Finally at the end of the day we all crammed into Edward's little car at least for a little while. About a mile away from the school he stopped and I got out and ran the rest of the way home. I beat them to the house by five minutes and Carlisle met me outside to tell me what was wrong with Jacob. "Don't worry he just has the flu he really should have eaten that fruit that Esme gave him this morning." I headed for the door but Carlisle stopped me before I reached the door knob. I seriously thought about flooring him but considered he had a good reason for doing this so I waited. "It may not be the best idea for you to be around him right now."I stood still waiting for an explanation "Well you remember the conversation Edward and I had this morning. Well we think you maybe… _pregnant_." I fell to the ground at the word. It was true being half human had made the rules change. My mother and aunts couldn't have children but could I? I had never thought about it because I never had the normal human female problem of a period. "Is it really possible?" Carlisle helped me up as I asked the question. "Well I can run the same kind of test we ran on your mother but really I have no idea. This is all new to me." Edward and Bella ran to me as if Carlisle couldn't handle helping me alone; I didn't even notice them pulling into the drive way."Is Jacob alright?" Bella was the only one of the vampires that worried about Jacob nearly as much as I did. "No, ma he's ok he just has the flu, but Carlisle just told me he thinks that I might," I was rudely interrupted by my father. "Carlisle thinks she might be able to catch the flu. I think she should stay out at barn until he gets better." The barn really wasn't a barn. As soon as we moved in Esme made it her job to turn the barn into a house for whoever may want or need to use it. I knew that both him and Carlisle would be using Jacob's sickness as the perfect opportunity to try and find out whether or not I am _pregnant._ Edward walked with me out to the "barn". "So when do you think we can tell mom about the theory." We both sat down as he thought of the right way to talk about the situation. "I think it would be best to not tell her until we are positive about this situation. Not to mention she freaked out about getting married and than had a panic attack about being a mother I would hate to see what she does when she finds out she's a grandmother." I laughed at the thought of Jacob's little red rabbit being turned into a pile of thoughts were interrupted by my dad's laughter. He always hated that Jacob loved that little slow car because we loved to be going fast. Carlisle came in and ruined our father daughter moment and the doctor look was back on his face. "Well I guess I need to get creative since I can't check your blood. Unless Edward wants to hurt you because I wouldn't have the heart to do it myself and needles have never been able to penetrate your skin." Carlisle did have a point the only thing that has been able to get through my skin is my own teeth. This would complicate things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The entire family decided that they were going go hunting but I had no need to go since I wasn't craving blood. While they were gone I went in to check on Jacob who was sound asleep, so I decided to work on Edward's car. Him, Bella, Alice and Jasper would be graduating next week and then they would have to pretend to be going to college. This time around Edward and Bella decided to actually attend the community college close to home; while Alice and Jasper will be going over to Europe again.

The last thing I had to do was get the car over to the local paint shop. As much as I would love to keep the car's original paint it would look real bad that way. I decided for it to be painted black with silver racing stripes. Edward would never really drive this car anyway. This mustang will be like a trophy to him. Ever since he saw the movie "Gone in 60 Seconds" he has talked about getting one. He loves for his cars to go fast but they also have to be inconspicuous and this car was obviously not that.

I got in the car and drove it over to Tom's Detailing Garage. He already knew how I wanted the car painted and I bribed him by paying with cash so he wouldn't go anywhere near Edward until after graduation. I gave Tom the keys and cash to guarantee that the car would be ready by the party on Friday night. I lied to Tom when he asked if I needed a ride home and I told him that Jacob was waiting at the dinner down the road.

Once far enough away from town I ran back to the house hoping no one had noticed I was gone. Surely Alice had already known I wasn't at home. When I got the house nobody seemed to miss me. Accept Edward who had missed listening to my thoughts. I walked into the house through the back door and went to the refrigerator. I pulled out the gallon of milk and drank nearly half of it straight out of the carton.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what is wrong with my daughter?" Bella looked directly at Edward because she knew as well as the rest of us that he could not deny her anything including the truth. When no one else was brave enough to tell her I stepped up, "Mom, Dad and Carlisle think I might be…_pregnant_. Nobody wanted to tell you because they thought you would freak out. With your track record on this type of stuff I can't really blame them either."

Bella began to sit down even though a chair was not under her. Alice kicked a chair under her obviously seeing her hitting the ground before hand. "Well, I can't say I blame them. But this is good news. I am very happy for you, but worried at the same time. And you knew all day long didn't you?" She glares at Edward with hatred in her eyes. "Yes, but we wanted to be sure before we told anyone else."

Emmett walks over towards me and says, "How bout a fight now little girl?" he give me a little shove with literally no effort behind it and it knocks me across the room and into the stove. Bella runs to my side and then cringes away immediately. I rub my forehead where I feel a stinging and look at my hand now soaked with my own blood. "What the hell Emmett!" Edward nearly knocked Emmett's arm out of socket punching. "Edward I swear I barely touched her."

"Dad, he's telling the truth I just feel so weak. It hit me after I went on a run while you guys went hunting. I thought maybe I needed to hunt so I caught myself a deer, but when I went to drink I threw up." Carlisle came down the stairs and started stitching my forehead that normally would have healed by now. "I think I can explain. When your mother was pregnant with you she craved blood that you required and she still needed food. However now that you are carrying a human child you require human nourishments on top of you needing blood for yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Carlisle stitched up my forehead Esme began to cook some food. She reached into the freezer and pulled out a steak and then cut up some tropical fruit to make a fruit salad. Bella went up stairs to check in on Jacob. We decided not to inform him on the blessing until he was feeling much better. After I ate dinner Carlisle and I decided to try drawing blood the old fashion way with a needle. It was a complete success in that it penetrated my skin and we got a whole vile of blood. Carlisle took the blood to hospital to test it.

He finally came back home two hours later enough time for me to eat and find that my forehead had finally healed. Carlisle confirmed the suspicion with no more than a look in his eyes and of course Edward knew with out a shadow of a doubt while the rest of us just assumed. Carlisle took Emmett and Jasper outside to get help carrying in some equipment from the hospital. "Well I have to say I never thought I would see this medical equipment come back into one of my homes." Esme was the only one of us that could even think of the last time this equipment was at the other Cullen house.

Once the equipment was set up Carlisle and Bella went with me upstairs to have an alter sound. Our first fear of the baby being a quick grower like myself was finally proven to not be. "Thank God! Maybe she won't have to fight like I had to. However, I would go through it over and over again just for her." My mom kissed my head where the stitches had fallen out. "Since there appears to be no rapid growth perhaps she will have a normal pregnancy. Well as normal as our family gets." Carlisle still didn't seem to have his mind at easy.

Jacob bust through the door leading into Carlisle's office. "I just heard the news. Edward told me after I inhaled the food Esme made. Is she going to be ok?" I reached for his hand and he took it with no hesitation. "Don't worry as far as we can tell it isn't anything like when mom was pregnant with me. With the exception that I need to cater to the baby's nourishment needs as she did." Jacob took a deep breath and flushed out all his worries and became relieved and then realized he was to be a father.

"I am going to be a dad." I kissed his hand that was still clenched tightly inside of my own. Jacob had never really said he wanted to be a parent but it was one of those things I just always knew. Now the question of what this baby would be haunted me. Was this really a blessing? This child will have so many natural enemies mixed inside of it. There would of course be vampire and human and then throw in the mix of werewolf and this could really be difficult.

It will be a very interesting thing to see what a hybrid vampire and a werewolf would make in breeding. The vampire inside me was fearful of my werewolf child, but my human heart didn't care. This was my child and I already loved it, and to make it all better this child was part Jacob and I could never hate anything that was part of him. I swear I could almost see the same thoughts in Jacobs eyes I looked deep into them and said, "Don't worry, all we have to do is sit and wait for the fog to lift and I just know everything will be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Besides the fear of what was still to come, everyone in the house seemed pleased except for Rosalie. Rosalie was upset and Jasper didn't have to tell anyone this we could just tell. The problem with Rosalie was that she had wanted a family before Carlisle turned her, and now being a vampire she unable to have a real family. She helped my mother when she was pregnant with me. Even when my father was ready to destroy me Rosalie would not allow him to touch her or me. I owed my life to my dear aunt. All I could hope for is that she would help me in the same way she helped my mother.

"Rosalie, can I talk to you alone." I gave a glare at my father hoping he would get the hint to get out of my mind. Rosalie nodded and we walked out to her car and got in. Rosalie drove and I talked once we were out of ear shot. "Rosalie, I remember how you helped my mother by keeping me safe form those who would soon love me. And I want to ask you a favor." I took a deep breath understanding that the silence was my signal to continue. "I ask that if anything should happen to me during this time that you would please protect and help Jacob take care of my child."

Rosalie slammed on the brakes in shock only Edward knew what I was planning to ask Rosalie and I knew this would shock her. "Yes I did do a lot to help with your mother's pregnancy and I never have regretted this. I am in shock that you would ask me to help Jacob knowing how I feel about him. However, I promise if anything should happen I will never let anything harm your child." I knew Rosalie would not refuse me this request, so felt relieved that I could count on at least one person to protect my child.

We returned to the house where Bella met me and Rosalie on the front porch. Rosalie continued into the house while I waited back with Bella. "So, I understand that I have influenced you to use Rosalie?" I knew that Edward would have informed Bella on what I was up to. "Yeah. I just want to be sure that hatred won't get in the way of the child living. If something happens to me. I fear that no one would care and that my child would be in danger around the family; even you. Rosalie will take care of my child even when others will try to kill it or her."

I knew that Bella understood because she had done the same thing; she had trusted Rosalie to protect me when even she couldn't. I knew that if something were to happen to me that Jacob and Edward would both go crazy and blame the child and Rosalie is the only one that I would trust to not let them near the child. Now I fear if this child is a werewolf will Rosalie still keep her promise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Finally the graduation party had come. I had Jacob go pick up the car for Edward since Alice had already ruined the surprise. Edward loved the car very much and Bella was mad that he had yet another thing that would make him go fast, even after becoming a vampire mom never liked going too fast. When all the guest showed up for the party they spoke of the future. No wanting them to find out about the pregnancy we told them I was attending a boarding school in Europe during the summer. The only person who seemed to care was my only human friend Claire. "But if you finish school there this summer who will I hang out with?" In a way I understood but at the same time this would make it easier since we would be leaving soon anyway.

Our lives continued on in our normal way for the next three months. Carlisle made me get an alter sound every week just to be sure everything was "normal", and Emse made sure that I ate plenty of food; while Edward forced me to go hunting twice a week. Whenever I had an urge to go running I would have to have someone go with me incase something would happen to me, I always took either Jacob or Jasper because they let me feel alone.

At what we assumed was the four months marker Carlisle had me get my weekly alter sound and we found something weird. He found the typical baby stuff but he heard two heart beats. I paid extreme attention to this because neither one was mine as Carlisle already knew, and this was the first time he had heard it. The really weird thing was that the picture showed nothing weird. We continued to watch the pictures more carefully and still nothing was found.

Everyone in the house seemed to be worried about what this could mean, and the only time I felt calm was when I was around Jasper. Needless to say Alice wanted Jasper to be around me as much as possible. She knew that if I was stressed all the time that the baby would be harmed and so would I. It was a bit annoying that everywhere I turned Jasper was right around the corner making me feel differently than I really wanted to.

Mom called Charlie, my grandfather, for our monthly update thankfully she did not tell him about me being pregnant. Unfortunately Jacob wasn't as helpful with his father, Billy. They talked far less then Bella and Charlie, so Jacob gave him as much information as possible. We knew it was only a matter of time before Billy would tell Charlie and then we would have a real problem.

The problem with Billy was that he was never really happy about who Jacob had married. If I had been a normal girl Billy's blessing would have been easy to come by. However being half vampire and marrying a werewolf made him very upset. Being a vampire was a wonderful thing in some ways, but it made having friends and a family very hard; especially when the family had always been told to hate part of me.

Jacob has learned to cope with the fact that him and Billy will never be as close as they once were, but I still feel guilty for making him leave the one person who has always been there for him. I to love Billy but will never admit it to him because it would just make our relationship too difficult. I hope deep down he really loves me to, or that at least he can love the child that is both part of me and Jacob.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Two months after hearing the second heart beat I began to have major pains and everyone was very worried. We were sitting in the living room watching some stupid reality show when Alice nearly fell off of Jasper's lap. "Carlisle you need to go to the hospital and get some more equipment. Take Edward he has seen what we will need. I can't believe that I didn't see this before." Edward got Carlisle and they both left in Carlisle's newly purchased van. "Alice what did you see, what will happen to my daughter?" Alice takes deep breathe, glances at Bella as she speaks, and looks before she speaks and looks only at me and no one else. "Twins… You are carrying twins. One I can't tell you anything about, I am assuming it's a werewolf but the other is like you. She will be here soon and it will happen the same way you were born. Soon you will have some broken ribs and then the child will try to eat its way out of you. If the other is not removed at that time you and it will die." I could feel Jasper trying very hard to change my emotions, but it was pointless nothing could keep me from fearing for my _children_. I had barely accepted one kid but now I have to worry about two.

"We will have to remove the other child at the same time. I saw Carlisle trying to make a homemade incubator that's why I sent Edward he knew what I saw and what else we may need. This will be very dangerous and I think the other child might be in real danger." Of course it was. My daughter would be born mature while the mystery child would be premature. No to mention after wards; I would have two children and they would be natural enemies, talk about your family feud.

I felt a warm arm wrap around me and I knew it was Jacob and that he was infuriated. Whether it was towards him or the children I couldn't tell, but it was obvious Jasper was having no effect on him either. I could feel the blood pulsing through his veins and he was so warm that it was almost too much to bear. I reached up and grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes starring deep into his soul. "I want you to remember what you promised, no matter what!" I had gotten him to agree to accept help from Rosalie in the event that something would happen to me. He nodded but I knew that he was trying to find a way out of his promise.

I looked at my mother and saw the fear in her eyes. I reached for her hand, "Mom!" She was there in a microsecond. Once my hand touched hers I showed her my fears of what Jacob would do if something happened to me. I feared the life of my little girl destined to be a hybrid vampire like her mother and to have a werewolf for a father. Once all was revealed to my mother she held my face and said, "No matter what happens we will make him see that it is no ones fault, especially not his." Either what she said calmed me or my adrenalin rush was over and Jasper had finally over powered me.

I heard the van pull back into the garage and the doors slammed shut. Emmett ran out to help get the equipment set up and of course he had to inform them on what had gone on while they were gone. After they were done upstairs Edward came to me and knelt by my side I reached and touched his face to show him what I showed mom. He laughed at my skin burning from Jacob's touch but quickly stopped when he saw my deepest fear. "Don't you worry we will take care of everything and everyone." Suddenly I had a craving for something but I did know what for. As I got up to go to the kitchen I felt a sharp pain in my back and then suddenly I fell over and Emmett caught me. Carlisle ran to my side and moved my legs from under me and another pain from my hip but this one was worse not only did I feel the crack but I heard it too. All I could do was scream. Everyone was asking questions but I couldn't hear them all I could hear was my own screams. I had never felt anything like this before not even when Emmett dislocated my shoulder or when I lost a finger and reattached.

Finally I was able to hear Carlisle's questions. "It's my pelvic bone. I think it might be broken. It hurts so bad." Before Carlisle could act Edward had me in his arms and up the stairs I could hear Jacob's heart racing as he followed us up the stairs. "Edward it's too early for the one child and I don't think the other is ready either. She appears to be just making more room for her and the other." Jacob was holding my head trying to comfort me and he looked up at Carlisle. "Well you can't let it do to her what she did to Bella. She will die she's only half a vampire and not mention there are two of them. That thing inside her is hurting Reneesme and probably the other child." I wanted to talk to Jacob and remind him of his promise but couldn't so I showed him, and then I felt another snap and the pain was so excruciating that I passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: thanks for those who are reading i never thought i would get this kind of response. review and let me know what you think so far. i pretty much know where it is going but who knows it could change. there is a possible sequel in the making but it all depends on how you guys respond to this one.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I can't remember anything that was happening to me or who was with me. All I can remember of that time was my very weird dream. I was in Forks with my grandpa Charlie and his friend Sue. I was in my mother's old room. I had never been there before but I could tell by the way it looked and felt. She had never really changed, ever. Every home we lived in had the same feel like she was making it temporary nothing too permanent.

The dream continued with me going down the flight of stairs and there was Charlie with Sue making breakfast. Sue handed me a plate, so I sat and ate the whole thing and then Charlie spoke to me. "Happy birthday Bell." I looked at him in an odd way my name was not Bell. He handed me a wrapped gift. I opened it cautiously and it was a laptop case I turned and stared at him, "It goes with your dad's gift it's in the living room and here is this letter." I took the letter recognizing the hand writing immediately it was from Edward.

Dearest Bell,

Happy 17th birthday! I will be coming very soon to see you I have a very important thing to talk to you about. The entire family misses you and sends much love. I wish that your mother was still here to help you through this rough time you are about to encounter. Please believe me when I tell you that you are and always will be my shooting starr and the only reason that I continue to be part of this world. Soon you will understand and we will be together. Until that time have faith in yourself and embrace all of you.

With all the love the world can posses,

Dad

I could tell that the letter had been hiding a secret and that Charlie had feared giving this to me, but what did Edward mean. What had happened to my mother? Then it hit me like lighting I am dreaming about what would have happened if mom had not made it. Edward would have given me to Charlie and he would be distant because of his pain and fear of what he might do. I couldn't stand this dream anymore I felt like I was going to die from the pain in my heart.

I remembered hearing somewhere that to wake up from a dream one must hurt themselves. Although I couldn't imagine anything more painful than the way I felt I lit a candle and stuck my hand in the flame burning my hand.

"Son of a bitch!" I literally jumped off of the operating table and hit the wall in the room. Then everyone around me freaked out. "Reneesme what's wrong what happened?" I was never so glad to hear my name come out of my mother's mouth before. Tears poured down my face and she ran to me. I still was not able to compose myself enough to talk so I showed her what I saw also allowing Edward to see it. "It was just a dream, I am fine and the whole family is down stairs." Once Bella had finished her sentence I realized the pain had subsided from my child and my stomach was no longer protruding.

"Your daughter is downstairs and your son is in the next room. Jacob is with the boy and Rosalie is feeding the girl a bottle. Your son is much stronger than Carlisle gave him credit for." With Edward's words barely out of his mouth I was in the room with Jacob and our son in less than a second. "You should be resting you know. Even Bella needed time to rest after having you." Jacob always worried too much. "Trust me Jacob rest is the last thing on my mind." Especially after that nightmare.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" I gave him the chance to name our son first and he surprised me with, "I was thinking Caleb Bradford Black. After me, Carlisle, Billy and Edward." I saw where he was going and I liked it "And what about our daughter?" He obviously had not been thinking about the child that had almost taken my life so I suggested my own name, "How about Marie Alicia Black after Bella, Alice and Rosalie?" He seemed to not object to this as I thought he would. I knew how he felt about Rosalie, but apparently it didn't matter right now. "I like it especially the Alicia part." I was surprised at this, "Now go down and meet our daughter I will stay here with Caleb."

Jacob didn't have to tell me twice I was down the stairs and next to Rosalie before he finished our son's name. Rosalie smiled at me and I already knew that she knew her name, "Thank you that was very nice." She smiled a very sincere smile at me. "No thank you Rosalie without you I don't know what would have happened to Marie." Rosalie handed me my daughter and left us alone.

"I think he is going to be just like your mother. I can't read him either; it is very frustrating and your daughter well she is very special." I looked at him puzzled and he answered my question before I even thought it. "She can move things. She was able to throw Emmett across the room because he was blocking the TV show she was watching. All she did was think of him flying across the room and it happened." Marie smiled and laughed as Edward told the story of this happening.

I stared out the window into the deep dark sky and I saw something I had never seen before, a shooting star. As soon as I saw it I was reminded of the letter in my dream and Edward had spelt star with two r's, was this an omen? "Starr with two r's is very significant to me. My mother had a necklace and the pendant was a star. It was a gift from her father when she got married. On the back of it he had carved forever my shooting starr." He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and put it on my neck. "I never thought I would have a daughter to give to but you deserve this." He kissed my forehead and walked away. I looked at the back and there it was forever my shooting starr.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I took Marie and went inside the house Esme handed me a plate of food and I assumed it was for Jacob so I took it up to him. When I got in the door he was already eating his food so I just added it to his pile. Esme had obviously not realized I no longer needed food. Then it hit me I was starving but not for food my son's blood made my throat burn; it took every ounce of restraint I had to not jump over Jacob. I had never felt like this before. Once I thought of Jacob the smell of his blood made a weird taste in my mouth and then I realized what it was. Venom, I had never experienced this before and I knew why.

I almost threw Marie into Jacob's arms but he had no problem getting her in time. He jumped up after me but stopped at the stairs not wanting to leave Caleb alone. "Who did it?" My whole family looked at me and I could see the fear in all of their eyes. No one answered so I yelled it louder "Who?!" Still no one answered me. "Renessme before you here the answer it might be best if you knew why we did this," Edward said calmly. The family's heads were all hung in shame all except Esme. "What did you guys do?" Esme was as clueless as I was she must have been kept out of the loop on purpose.

"We had no other choice, you were going to die it was inevitable. Jacob was going crazy he said for one of us to make the change complete. We didn't want to, but it was the only option that had you staying here and not leaving us. So, your mother bit you. She had the restraint to not drink your blood." Edward spoke as if this kind of thing happened all the time around here. "So, now I am a full vampire and if I slip up my husband and son will die. I love you all but if anything ever happens to Caleb or Jacob because of me I will head straight for the nearest werewolf pack and never look back." I felt an obscene amount of hatred for both of my parents, which was weird for me because I had never felt this way about them. I walked to the door to go hunting and smelt Jacob at the stairs and glanced at him. It was weird he made them do this to me and yet I couldn't be mad at him.

I took one last glance at the precious little girl in his hands and ran out of the house to find the biggest animal with in a three mile radius. Luckily for me I found four deer by the creek just behind our house. They weren't the best tasting things I have ever had but they would suffice. My hunger eased and when I got home I no longer had the urge to kill my husband. Actually the scent of him and my son repulsed me. He stood in the door way with our daughter; I walked right past them and into my son's room where Carlisle was examining him. "He seems to be doing well; I still think that he needs to stay in here for a few more days. All his major organs were nearly developed when he was born. He is just seriously underweight." I looked on the table and saw that Alice had done her job of shopping. She bought every kind of baby formula the grocery store had to offer.

I stuck my hand in the glove that reached in the incubator to my son. He reached out for my finger and I felt like I was going to cry and then I remember that I no longer could. "He really likes you." "Jacob, you should have just let me go you could have raised our family alone. Now I am deadly for you to be around and our son isn't safe here either." If my heart was still working it would have broken from the pain that shot through Jacobs eyes when I said this. I knew him better than he ever could. When it comes down to it he would do anything I would ever ask of him even if it meant letting me die.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Weeks went by and our daughter grew in the same fashion as I did while our son grew the same as his father. Caleb grew stronger with every passing day and he was eventually able to join the family and leave the incubator behind. Knowing that Billy had already told Charlie about the children Bella and I decided we would skip the phone call and go see him. Jacob didn't want to go but Bella talked Sue into being sure Billy would be there and we forced Jacob to pulled up to the little house that Charlie has lived in forever. Charlie did not know about the whole vampire thing; however he did know about Jacob being a werewolf. Billy had kept the treaty between Carlisle by not telling Charlie and he never would but he did expect us to one day. Jacob carried Caleb and I carried Marie, if we carried them the other way Caleb would get too cold and Marie would get to warm. My mother carried the diaper bag that was mainly for Caleb. We fed Marie before we got into town in the woods because it grossed Jacob out that she drank blood instead of eating mother knocked on the door and we could here two men grumbling from the living room about us disrupting the game they were watching. Charlie answered the door and his eyes flooded with tears at the mere sight of Bella and Bella alone. He didn't even notice Jacob and me holding two babies. "Bella what a surprise I have missed you so much!" Charlie reached out and embraced here in a bear hug. Bella of course played along with her human façade, "Come on dad I can't breathe. Why don't you hug your grand children?" Once the word children was out of her mouth he almost threw her off of the porch. "Children?" I looked up into his eyes that reminded me of my mothers, "Great-grand children actually."Charlie's mouth fell up and even though he tried he couldn't keep it closed. He knew that me and Jacob were married but the shock of him having two great-grand children was almost too much for him. "Billy you need to come here." Billy rolled into the hallway and nodded at Jacob. This was not the reaction that I had expected from Billy. "Hey dad. How are things going?" Billy shrugged his shoulder but didn't answer verbally. "Well come in come in, we can miss this game for family." Charlie was so happy that we had come to visit you could almost see him sat in the living room and filled up all the furniture in the room, so Jacob had to sit in the floor next to love seat me and mom sat on. "Well Charlie this is Marie Alicia Black, she is named after mom, Alice, and Rosalie. And this strapping young man is Caleb Bradford Black, he is named after Jacob, Billy, Edward, Carlisle, and of course you." Another tear rolled out of Charlie's eye and he pretended to cough and wiped it away. "May I hold them?" Charlie was timid as if I would deny him my children. Jacob got up and handed him Caleb first as I pretended to take Marie to the bathroom for a diaper change. My mother already knew that I was going to tell Marie the rules about what she could do with Grandpa Charlie. Like no moving things around the room with her mind. When I got back into the room Charlie was reluctantly handing Caleb back to Jacob and reached out for Marie. I handed her to him and stared at my mother. "So I have a confession to make." Charlie paused like he had rethought telling us what was on his mind, "I have been thinking about the possibilities and I know I said I didn't want to know earlier but I have decided that I want to know." I looked at my mother and the terror in both of our eyes was identical. Then a knock on the door made me jump. Jacob handed me Caleb and ran to answer the door.

I heard no one speaking so I assumed it was someone that knew we were here. Of course I was right when they entered the room my father walked over and shook Charlie's hand. This could only get more interesting if the entire werewolf pack would show up. Thank God they didn't. "So you finally want to know the truth." Edward stared at Billy, "Thank you for keeping your families promise Billy. Charlie I don't think you are ready for this many think they are but in reality they're wrong." Charlie looked at my mother and shrugged his shoulders, "Isabella, I want to know!" My mother looked at my father and turned back to Charlie, "Well we are…" She looked around the room waiting for someone to stop her, "Vampires!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I thought for sure that Charlie had died of a heart attack or something but Edward reassured all of us as if we couldn't hear his heart beat. Charlie was out of it for nearly three hours before he finally came to. I guess this still wasn't a normal reaction to hearing your family is full of vampires but it is more normal than my mother had taken it. Bella figured it out all on her own unlike Charlie. Charlie knew something was different but he didn't know just what it was.

A normal human would have run in fear for their life. However nothing about either side of my family was normal. After several hours of talking we had decided to continue with our story to Renee. Bella had told Renee that she and Robert had fallen in love with Russia while studying abroad and didn't want to come back. Renee didn't know about me and Charlie hated keeping that from her but did. Bella didn't want to put her in any more danger than she already had with the tracker James. The fewer people that knew about us the easier it would be to protect those we love.

Of course his first questions were about our food and then it went into question we didn't even know the answers to. He wanted to know all about me and about Marie and Caleb. Edward did the best he could to easy his mind by telling exactly what he wanted to hear.

Now that Charlie knows our secret we no longer had to continue with our charade. Charlie realized that Billy was still present and he was taking this news far better than he probably should have been. "You knew all along and you didn't tell me you dirty rat." Billy didn't justify Charlie's ranting with any type of response. We sat waiting for anything to happen but when it never did I decided it was time to leave. Caleb needed to get home to sleep and Marie probably needed to sleep too.

I gathered all of our belongings in less than a minute I expected Charlie to freak out but he didn't. I would probe dad later about what Charlie was really thinking. I am sure Edward is trying really hard to not laugh at all the crazy thoughts going through Charlie's head.

I gave Charlie a hug and nodded at Billy after putting the kids in their car seats. I handed Jacob the keys and he got in the drivers seat. I tilted me head and he already knew that I was going to run home and clear my head. It felt really good to run and have the wind blowing through my hair.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I could have beaten everyone home by a half hour but I decided to take a detour and run towards the mountains to find a bear to eat. I tried to think of what I would do with all my free time now. I had always slept with Jacob at night but since I no longer needed to sleep it seemed like it would be a hollow gesture now. After taking down a feisty brown bear I decided to go home.

When I got through the front door Rosalie was yelling at Jacob for eating like a pig and making a mess in the kitchen while he cooked. "Rose I will clean his mess if stop yelling." "Emmett that's not the point!" I ignored the bickering and went to find my kids.

Mom was sitting in the rocking chair holding Caleb who she had wrapped up in a quilt. "Hey honey, how was your run?" I sat down with Marie who was playing with toys in the floor, "I caught a bear and went to the mountains. Mostly I tried to think about what I'm gonna do while my husband and kids are asleep." Alice came into the room, "Um, Bella, I need to tell you something. Alone." Mom handed me Caleb and left.

Jacob came up and got Caleb to sleep while I worked on Marie. Every time I would try to lay her down she would move the bed. Jacob had been asleep for and hour by the time she went down and I went to find something to do. I settled on watching Emmett and Jasper play the Wii. This was the only way we could play baseball without thunder.

After Jasper beat Emmett six times Alice came in followed by Edward who looked terrified. "Dad what's wrong?" He ignored me and went to drag Emmett and Jasper outside. I had had enough of the secrets around here and it was going to end. I ran out the back door and cut them off. "Nessie go back inside!" Even though I could here anger in my dad's voice I didn't flinch. "No! I'm tired of being out of the loop and it is clearly something bad so what is going on?" Alice came out of the woods, "Edward we should tell her before Sam tells Jacob."

My mom came out of the woods with Rosalie and she sobbed when she saw me standing there. "Someone had better fucking tell me what is going on!" "SON OF A BITCH! NESSIE!" The sound of Jacob yelling caught me off guard but my body reacted without hesitation. I could smell the blood before I even got to the stairs and I began to panic. Jacob was the bathroom with Caleb in his arms wiping him down with a towel.

My son had a very distinguished crescent shape mark at his wrist. It only took me half a second to put two and two together. I saw the fury in Jacob's eyes and ran to my daughter but Jacob blocked the door when I turned around. "Jacob move!" I used the sternest voice I could muster under the situation but he didn't move out of my way. I was no longer his but a lioness trying to protect her cub from a very dangerous predator. "That thing almost killed our son!" I could actually see him shaking getting ready to phase if he needed to. I held my daughter as close to me as possible. You would think I, a vampire, would be afraid of an outraged werewolf, but I wasn't. "This THING is our daughter, Jacob!" He didn't move out of the door way and began shaking even more.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I didn't need Alice's gift to know what was going to happen so a held my daughter tight to my chest and jumped out the window. Everyone stared at me. I knew they heard everything that was going on and Edward knew my plan. Rosalie was the furthest from the house and also the only one I would trust. I handed over my daughter, "Run!" I didn't need to tell her twice before she was a gone. Then my greatest fear happened; Jacob jumped out the window and turned into his wolf form at the same time.

Seth and Leah came running up behind them but Leah pounced on Jacob causing him to land with a thud. "Dad?" "Leah is telling him that he needs to calm down and think about what he id doing… Jacob is just thinking about what happened to Caleb." _Caleb._ I ran back inside to my son. He was crying and still bleeding into the towel. Carlisle was there helping with his wounds. "Is he…" Carlisle looked up at me, "He should be fine however I would like to take him to the hospital." "Carlisle just do what you think if best, you're the doctor."

When I went back outside Jacob was back to his human form and mom had draping a blanket over him, to cover him up. "Jacob, Caleb is going to the hospital." He wrapped the blanket around his waist and came to me. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'm so sorry I never meant to come after you like that. You know how much I love you. I just wanted to hurt Marie for what she did to Caleb." I sobbed begged for the release of the nonexistent tears. I could speak to tell Jacob how mad I was so I showed him.

I showed that I never once feared that he was going to harm me but that I feared for our daughter. I saw the same look in his eyes that he gets when guys hit on me, only it was intensified by ten. I swear I could the fires of hell staring right at my daughter. It killed me but I had to show him that while he stared at our daughter I was thinking of ways to hurt him if I had to. I pulled away ashamed of myself. Jacob tried to hold me but I wouldn't let him so he settled on holding my hand.

"Come on lets go to the hospital." I stood still not moving but still holding his hand. I shook my head and showed him a vision of me attacking the innocent people at the hospital. "Jacob it is a very realistic possibility, maybe she shouldn't go." Jacob growled at my dad and I growled at him in return not even realizing I had done it. "Fine!" He left with Carlisle and Caleb and I had a feeling like things were going to change a lot before they would ever get better.

I walked into the house still in a daze of what just happened, "Rose is on her way back." I nodded, "Thanks Em." I walked to kitchen where Alice and Esme were staring out of a window. "Alice, what is Sam going to tell Jacob?" She shook her head and I knew she wasn't going to tell me. "The werewolves from Europe heard about the pack back in Forks. They want to meet all of them including Jacob's pack. If they find him with us, with you, they'll kill us. We think." I didn't know how to react so I did the only thing I could, "Thank you Jasper."

I pulled my cell phone out and called Carlisle. Since the werewolf gene wouldn't kick in until later a normal doctor could take care of my son. I told Carlisle to remain normal but pretend like an emergency had happened and he needed to attended to it and then come home. Alice already packed everyone's clothes already seeing my plan and Edward got all the guys to help cover the furniture and load up all of our necessities including one of the cribs.

We were all ready to go when Carlisle got home. I drove his rabbit to the hospital and left the keys with Carlisle's nurse. She said she would page him after I left. On the steering wheel I left two letters one for Jacob and one for Caleb. They said that I loved them both very much and that one day they would understand. I also told Jacob to take the pack and go back to Forks and that one day we would find each other again but until then to take care of our son and make sure that he knows I love him.

Mom tried to stop me from doing this to Jacob, and she explained about how much it hurt her when dad ran away from her even though it was to save her. I tried to make her understand that I wasn't doing this for either Jacob or myself but for Caleb, Marie and our family. If the werewolves found us and killed us it would only be a matter of time before Aro would find out and use it as an excuse to start a fight with the packs. Not to mention this way Jacob wouldn't have to lie to his visitors about where we are, he really wouldn't know anything.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Marie and I traveled the world with our family for three years until I grew tired of being asked when I would return to Jacob. Mom never left me alone, "Surely the danger has passed. Today the family would separate. Carlisle and Esme would be going to Isle Esme for yet another honeymoon, Alice and Jasper were going to find his friend Peter, Emmett and Rosalie where going to Russia, and Edward and Bella were going to find Renee and Phil's final resting places for her to say goodbye. Apparently they had both died in a car accident and Charlie was just now able to get a hold of us.

Marie appeared to be in her tween stage, Carlisle said about 10 years old. Everyday she reminded me more of why I needed to stay away from Jacob she had his beautiful black hair down to her waist and she never wanted to cut it. She had the same eyes that me and mom both had before the transition. I wondered what Caleb looked like. I knew he would still be an infant but who did he favor me or Jacob. When Charlie called he gave mom a message for me from Jacob. He said he was waiting at Billy's and gave his phone number.

I had dialed the number so many times that the buttons were faded. "Mom why don't you just call who ever it is that you keep dialing?" "Marie it's complicated." I placed the phone down and left the room.

Since everyone was going there separate ways for a little while at least. We went to Hawaii, not too practical for me but we made it work. Our story was our parents died while I was in college and fought for custody for my little sister. I got all insurance money and we lived off it, thanks to the wonderful Cullen fortune we didn't have to worry about money.

It was already 10:30pm so I decided to go for a quick swim/hunting trip. An island isn't the best place for a vampire because they seem to notice when pets keep disappearing. Luckily I was the only one who needed blood and sea creatures sufficed. Marie had preferred blood as a baby but quickly grew out of it and preferred to eat human food, yet another thing to remind me of Jacob. She didn't eat nearly as much as he did but she still ate more than she should.

After catching two sharks I went back home. My phone was still on the table where I left it but Marie looked guilty of something. Then my phone rang and when I looked at the number I wanted to yell. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I answered the phone knowing I couldn't escape the inevitable. "Jacob?" "Nessie…?" Normally I would have cried or fainted but being a vampire those things weren't possible anymore.

"Nessie, please say something… Ok then I'll say it. I miss you and I understand why you left but this can't go on. I have been going crazy for the past three years. You have to come back to me or tell me where you are at. Please?" I wanted to yell where we were at but I couldn't, "Jacob please don't call this number again…" "Daddy look." The phone slipped out of my hands and hit the coffee table ending the call.

I could handle Jacob pleading and even his crying but Caleb's voice cut through me like a knife. I wanted to pack up our stuff right then and there but that wouldn't help my situation. I couldn't be sure that three years would be long enough to be sure there was no danger for my children. I knew what I needed to do even if it would tear me apart. I packed our stuff and order plane tickets. Marie would be going to stay with another family while I would become a nomad. Zafrina had assured me that my daughter would be safe and she also informed me that Nahuel had joined their coven so she wouldn't be a complete outcast. When I parted I gave her the necklace the Aro had once given my mother as a wedding gift. "Marie if the Volturi ever shows up to kill you show them this it could save your life."

I turned to head for my new plane when she stopped me, "I'm sorry, please don't leave." I embraced her and kissed her head, "I promise this is what's best. I love you too much to put you in danger. You know how to get in touch with the family if you need to." And with that I broke a rule and sped away as quickly as I could not caring about exposure. I really hope I knew what I was doing, because other wise all this pain was for nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I have seen more of the world than I ever thought I would alone. Everything appeared before me in black and white and it held no beauty. It was as if I was in a fog and nothing could penetrate it. I never called my family and never searched for them. I thought it best that way. They would be able to find me if it was needed but Alice didn't tell them where to find me and for that I was thankful. My daughter would be fully grown and my son would be fifteen by now. My dear Caleb and Marie oh how I missed them both.

The only encounter with other vampires I ever had was when I got too close to the Volturi's city and they "warned" me to stay away. Jane was pleased to find me alone but Demetri was upset that the Cullen's would be foolish enough to allow this. I always knew there was something different about him maybe it is because he actually had a heart at one point and time. If had not been for Demetri they would have gone back without Alec after his comments about Jacob. Luckily they still seemed clueless about my children and I planned to keep it that way.

While in Paris I caught a whiff of Alice and Jasper but never looked for them. The closest I came to the family was in Cairo where Emmett caught my scent and tracked me all the way until we got to Chad when Rosalie convinced him he was crazy. I won't lie part of me wanted to turn around and run towards them but it couldn't happen. I was on a mission and no one would stop me from finding Gabriel.

It took two years to find the name of the leader of the real werewolves and I have yet to actually find him. I came close but had to turn and run because of the full moon and I truly did value my life. Now I sit in a cave waiting for the sun to rise so it will be safe to find the Gabriel I have so diligently hunted. I thought Sam was terrifying in wolf form but he looked like a tame puppy compared to these guys. The only trait that intrigued me was that their eyes also stay red all the time.

Once the sun rose, but was covered by clouds, I headed towards the nearest city and asked around for Gabriel after twelve years you would think he would be hard to find but it only took two people to find out where he lived. He lived in a small cabin that made me think of Jacob and it just added to my determination. I half expected to be attacked when I knocked on the door but a group of voices yelled from the back to come back there.

I kept my distance as they all looked at me like I was weird but weren't all of us around here. "I'm looking for Gabriel." A short skinny man rose from the group and walked closer to me but I backed away still not sure what to expect. "I'm Gabriel, and you are?" I definitely was not going to give my real name so I gave the first that popped into my head, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Black." He extended his hand and I just stuck mine in my pockets.

He laughed at me, "Well Elizabeth what can I do for you. I assume you need your car worked on if the townies sent you to me." I could smell fresh human blood and it burned my throat causing venom to fill my mouth. I stopped breathing and of course he noticed. "Hey, you all right?" With out air I couldn't speak so I just nodded. "You look like you're in pain do you need a doctor?" My eyes widened and I shook my head. "OK. Well what do you need?"

I took the needed breath so I could speak and swallowed the venom. "I know what you are." All the people behind him stood to stand at his flanks even the women. "Who are you?" My next breath burned even more for the blood had come closer; I couldn't help but let a growl escape my throat. "We either need to have this conversation alone or who ever is bleeding needs to leave." With those words they knew what I am. The bulk of the group came towards Gabriel to protect their leader while three women huddled around a boy who couldn't be more than 16.

I caught a glimpse of the wound on his right shoulder. He was bitten and I could smell the vampire venom flowing threw his veins. "Is he a wolf?" Gabriel nodded without looking back. "How long ago?" The lady holding his head spoke, "Two hours ago, we had just phased back from the full moon." I dared to take a deep breath and could barely smell the venom so it hadn't circulated too much, "You can suck the venom out and save him, otherwise…" Gabriel finished for me, "The VENOM will kill him!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Everyone around Gabriel tensed up and I swear their eyes got redder. Gabriel on the other hand stayed relaxed. "Everyone get back to the fire and take care of Emilio's wound." His pack reluctantly walked away. "How do we know when to stop draining his blood?" The same lady asked concerned for the boy. They all looked to each other hoping someone would hold the answer.

I stepped forward praying to who ever would listen that this wouldn't result with two dead beings, "I can do it." No spoke and I could sense his time slipping away. "No!" Gabriel said sternly but the lady ran to me, "Please, Gabriel let her save my son. What is the harm if he will die anyways?" I looked down at the ground getting prepared to run. "Fine, but this is on you Stacey."

A path was cleared for me to get to the boy and I knelt down towards his wound. The closer I got the more I could smell the sickening werewolf blood. I would definitely not be swallowing that. I looked around me as I placed my lips on his surprisingly cool skin. I never looked away afraid they might attack, not that they could do any harm as humans. I pulled as much blood into my mouth as possible and then spit it out before returning to the wound. By the third time I could taste the blood was clean.

I stood slowly and looked at his mother, "You'll need to give him stitches." Then I ran back over to the tree I was at before hand. Gabriel came back with his followers. He didn't have to thank me I could see the gratitude in his eyes. When he spoke it was as if I didn't just save one of his werewolves.

"Elizabeth, not too many of species come looking for us and I believe I don't need to explain why; however I am willing to hear you out before we decide your fate." I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "Well I can't ask for more than that, now can I."

We sat under the tree but still had a good bit of distance between us not trusting one another. I told him of my family and Jacob's pack, which explained why I spit the blood out, I was leaving nothing out. "Well then why are you here?" "My aunt who can see the future saw your followers coming to our home to kill us, and our friends because of our alliance. I can't let that happen." Gabriel busted out laughing and I could hear the wolf in his laugh and it made me snarl. "You think just because you came here that means we will not come after you, you're a crazy little murder. We kill vampires and they kill us that's just how it works." "Then I should have let Emilio die." He smirked, "You mistake not mine."

I could here four new heart beats approaching me from behind and could see their reflection in his eyes. They had chains and other useless weapons. I waited until they leaped for me and then jumped into the tree. "And here I thought I could offer you a deal, but if that's how you want it the Volturi will be glad I found you." He signaled for them to leave with a toss of his head, "What kind of deal?" I perched myself still in the tree, "I have friends who also want the Volturi dead and who have had no problems with you. They want to bring them down. This is only possible with your help. Of course we would require immunity from you and an alliance for afterwards."

He looked to his pack, "Under one condition, we are still allowed to hunt those who feed on humans." I nodded, "I have to discuss this with my followers but it shouldn't be a problem. I'll let you know our decision by flare, red is no green is yes. Look for it tonight at midnight." As soon as the words were out of his mouth I was gone. I desperately needed to feed. If the werewolf blood was starting to smell good I needed to stay away from humans until I fed.

That night I sat at the entrance to my cave waiting to see anything a yes or a no. It was already ten after midnight and I thought I had been betrayed when I saw it. The most beautiful shade of green ever. Gabriel was going to help; now I just needed to let the others know the plan. I dialed the number I would never forget. He didn't even get to say anything, "Jacob I need you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Gabriel agreed to accompany me to Forks alone; he assured me that if he wasn't heard from everyday they would jump on a plane to come after him. I was nervous the whole flight and couldn't sit still; at one point Gabriel actually grabbed my hand to calm me. Surprisingly it wasn't warm like Jacob's, "Everything is alright. I mean you know these guys so it will be fine." Since I neglected to tell him about mine and Jacob's relationship I showed him since we were already touching.

"Holy shit that was fucking weird." I nodded knowing what he was talking about then the light came on for us to put on our seat belts for landing. Thirty minutes later we were getting his belonging since I had none. When I turned to head for the sliding doors there he was. I didn't even need to see him to know he was there; I could smell and feel him all around me. He was franticly looking around hopefully for me. "JACOB!"

He turned and yet again I broke a rule in an airport. I couldn't help it even at an ungodly speed I wasn't in his arms quick enough. Even at my fast pace he caught me in the air pulling me to him. When I finally touched the ground he grabbed my face and kissed me more passionately than I could ever remember him doing before. He had tears pouring down his face, "Don't… You… Ever… Leave… Me… Again." He kissed me between each word and we would have continued but both of our attentions were caught by different people.

Jacob was focusing on Gabriel and I couldn't help but notice the young man who looked like a darker skinned Edward. "Caleb?" Jacob looked back to me, "It's amazing huh? He looks just like your dad; I swear I could say I had nothing to do with him." I couldn't even tear my eyes away from my son long enough to look at Jacob while I spoke, "Yeah well you would never be able to tell that our daughter is mine."

"Excuse me but can we leave now?" Caleb had yet to look at me and it hurt that my own son wouldn't look at me. "Jacob lets go. I have some calls to make once we get to… I can't go to La Push anymore." I had never really thought about that until just now, "Well I am not letting you out of my sight ever again so how about the old Cullen house?" I bit my bottom lip and smiled. "Home."

We all got in the car and Jacob tossed the keys to Caleb to let him drive. We had yet to let go of one another. Gabriel climbed in the front seat next to Caleb while Jacob and I got in the back. "I like the new car, a lot roomier that the rabbit. I take it that Caleb hasn't…" "Without you guys around why would he." I smirked. Finally we arrived at the old house that still looked new with directions from Jacob. We got out of the car, "So where is your pack that I am here to meet."

Jacob kissed the top of my hand, "Caleb keep your mother here while I go talk to Sam." His hand was quickly replaced with my sons; I fought the urge to look at him with all my might, "Jacob let Gabriel see you before you come back!" He howled and I knew he heard me. I looked at Gabriel, "I love my puppy." Then he howled again. Ten minutes later he came back in wolf form carrying his clothes in his mouth, "I think you need a hair cut." He licked my face before running off to change again. As soon as he was back he grabbed my hand. "They are all on their way."

Suddenly I was afraid to be surrounded by way too many werewolves being the only vampire even if I did have Jacob by my side, "Jake, the plane was full of humans. I think I need to hunt." His grip on my hand got tighter. I grabbed a handful of his hair and kissed the crook of his neck, "I promise I'll be back in less than fifteen minutes and if I'm not you can lock me in a cage the next time I come back." He grabbed the back of my neck pulling me into a kiss. "If you're gone for sixteen minutes I promise I will some way to keep you by me at all times." I would have blushed had I been human. He let me go and I was gone like lighting but I could still here Gabriel, "I will never get used to being around one who can do that shit." I laughed.

I ran through the woods as if I had never been gone. I few trees had grown since the last time I was here and the creak in the back yard got bigger but other than that it was still the same. Without Vampires to scare off the animals they were much closer to the house than normal. It barely felt challenging.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After catching a mountain lion and two deer, which tasted way better that the sharks from Hawaii, I got back to Jacob with four minutes to spare. I went and took his phone from him while Gabriel and Sam talked about several different things, but neither knowing my entire plan. I called Alice and Dad. Between the two of them I would be able to count on the family coming back to Forks. Then I made a very difficult call to Zafrina. I told her it was time to send Marie to Forks and that the Volturi would be attacking if they wanted in. Of course she wanted to come just to be able to take down Jane.

I refused to share my plan with anyone until the family was here and of course by the time morning came they were all back and ready to beat me for disappearing for so long. Esme stayed at the airport to meet up with Zafrina and Marie. I was afraid of how she would act towards me after leaving her for so long. With all of use sitting around the fire pit outside I told them my plan to get them here.

"Everyone remembers how the reacted when they heard about me being born, well what do you think they would do if they heard that Jacob and I were having a child. Two natural enemies breeding. We just neglect to tell them that it has already happened. We would invite them to meet the 'child' that way we could be sure they would appear on a full moon so we could use Gabriel and his followers." The only ones who agreed that this was a good idea was Zafrina and Alice who said it would work from what she could see.

Carlisle called all of his friends and all of those who came to my rescue came and then some others I had never heard of. Gabriel didn't like the idea of his pack being this close to this many vampires but agreed it would be a good plan. He called up his followers and told them to get here to help plan, that and I thought he felt out numbered even with Jacob and Sam's packs, dad eventually told me my suspicions were right.

Once Marie got to the house I tried to run to her but she kept moving things to block me. I stopped trying and ran inside to Edward's old room. Jacob was close behind and grabbed me from behind as I headed straight for the vase in the corner. He stopped me from throwing it to the ground. "I can't. I just can't. They both hate me, you should hate me and my family is disappointed in me…" He stroked my hair and sat me down on the black leather couch. "I don't hate you because… you were right. It took me a while to see it but it was what was best for our family. Marie tried to kill Caleb at what, two days old. Just think if they would have gone through adolescence together."

I knew he was just trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working and he knew it. Jasper came into the room and focused on me and I could feel myself letting it go, "Jasper please just let me feel bad." He did as I said and let me feel like shit, "Jacob Carlisle needs you to come down to Caleb. It seems us coming back all at once has triggered the gene." My poor son, we got up and went to find him lying on the couch in the living room looking like he might be sick.

Marie was there making fun of him from the kitchen, "Marie stop it, this is serious he is in a lot of pain." She walked around the corner carrying two plates with food on them, "Whatever, RENESMEE!" "Marie Alicia Black you will not treat your mother like that!" She turned around and I swear she reminded me of Rosalie, "Like hell I won't Jacob. She dropped me of with complete strangers after taking me away from any family I have ever known. I hate her!" I could tell Jacob was ready to exploded, "Jasper!" he came running in but it was already too late.

"Marie do you know why she left in the first place? Because of you! Not even a week old and you tried to kill Caleb. She left and took you with her because of what you did. She loved you enough to take you away and keep you safe even from yourself. She gave up her happiness for you and when she left you with Zafrina it was for your own good whether you believe it or not. She does love you, and if don't believe any of what I just said then look at the scar on Caleb's wrist." Jacob grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of the house with him. We ran together until we reached my parents old cabin that Esme built them after they got married.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Jacob we have to go back, Caleb…" He pulled me into a kiss and I couldn't help but go weak at my knees. When we pulled away so Jacob could breathe I pushed him away. "Jacob, seriously." He growled and it ripped through the air, "Nessie please, we haven't been alone in 15 years and Sam is with Caleb. Please?" I couldn't help but cave when he gave me this sad little face. I pulled him back to me with as much force as I dared use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jacob did you really need to rip my shirt off?" "Oh just grab one of Bella's old shirts and stop complaining." I ran up stairs and grabbed one of mom's old shirts and was back standing beside Jacob in less than one minute. "Ok lets go and see how Caleb is and find out if Marie ran away." Jacob handed me his clothes, which was pointless for him to put back on, just before he changed. I ran back to the main house and Jacob as a werewolf behind me.

I didn't have to be Jasper to feel all the tension radiating off the house. All the Quileutes were outside with Gabriel and his group. Jacob licked the back of my hand before he took his clothes out of it and went to get dressed in the woods and then I headed into the house. Emmett jumped on my back from the steps and I purposefully fell to the floor landing on my back. "Is that little old cabin still standing?" I jabbed him in the stomach causing him to exhale all of his air."Ok you two out side if you want to ruff house." I Looked back at him and shrugged, "Wrestle?" He nodded and we both ran through the house as fast as our feet would carry us and I could easily hear Rosalie talking, "Don't hurt his ego too much."

Jacob was sitting with the werewolves under a tree watching us fight and I had to admit Emmett either got stronger or he went easy on me when I was growing up, probably the latter. The only reason he couldn't keep me down was because I would show him a memory every time we touched and it would throw him off.

After an hour that last no more than a minute we both gave up and called it a draw. "I should have guessed you would cheat just like your father." I kissed him on the cheek before heading over to Jacob, "It's not my fault you aren't 'special'." He got a good laugh at that. I sat next to a half dressed Jacob who couldn't help but pull me onto his lap.

I looked a Leah who was still in wolf form while everyone else was back to being human. "I see some things never change." She growled at me but stopped with a look from Jacob. Gabriel's presence wasn't even registering to me until he spoke. "Why were you two fighting?" I bit my bottom lip, "We weren't, we were just messing around. Emmett is always out to prove that he is a better fighter than everyone else since his only 'power' is being strong. My dad can read his mind, Alice can tell the future, mom can block certain abilities, and I can make people see my memories. He feels cheated."

Carlisle came out on the front porch, "Jacob I think Caleb would like to talk to you." We both got up and as I got closer to the house I could smell the new werewolf stink. Sam was still sitting with our son trying to comfort him but he kept calling out for Jacob. "Caleb I'm right here." I waited in the hall as he went to comfort our son.

Carlisle rested his arm on my shoulder, "Zafrina would like to speak with you about Marie." I nodded and went to find her. She was helping Marie stretch her limits in her ability to move things. "You wanted to speak with me?" "Rennesme, I was here to help protect you from the Volturi and I will stand beside you to fight for your children but is it really worth it if they both hate you?" I looked at my daughter who pretending like she couldn't hear us, "Zafrina, I owe you my life and my daughter's. You are as much my family as anyone else here, but if them hating me saves their lives then how can it be wrong. Neither of them asked for this life but it was what they were dealt. If them hating me means they are alive then I don't care. Anything else?"

She turned her whole body towards me, "Since you asked. Have you tried to use you ability without touching someone?" I tossed my head back and sighed, "Not everyone can stretch the invisible rubber band in their heads. Don't let her over do it." I left them when I heard a howling coming from inside the house followed by snarls from Jasper and knew exactly what happen. Caleb got upset.

* * *

The time in cabin will be added as a new story titleed Outake from Shooting Starr. It is a juicy lemon only ready if you mature. 

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

I ran into the house and jumped in front of Jasper who was preparing to attack my son, "Jasper, back off!" He snarled at me and I could hear the growls coming from behind me but didn't fear them. Sam and Jacob were both trying to calm Caleb and get him to turn back but just like his father it was going in one ear and out the other. Both of our kids got his stubbornness.

After a few more snarls Jasper slowly backed out of the house leaving me, Carlisle, Jacob, Sam and Caleb alone; or as alone as one can get with werewolves and vampires around. Caleb finally shifted back into his human form and wrapped himself up in a blanket and waited for answer only Jacob and Sam could give him.

Jacob and Sam explained the legends and why he changed. "So this is all her fault." I closed my eyes and looked at the ground as I nodded. "No! Caleb this is not your mother's fault even if she thinks it is. If anyone is at fault it is me, I'm the one who passed this gene along to you." Caleb stood up, "Then both of you are to blame. I'm going to go talk to Leah since I learned something new about her today."

I looked at Jacob and he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Is there something you forgot to mention?" Everyone else left the house, "Sure, sure. I forgot to tell you about Leah. Um she kind of… Well remember when…" I stopped him, "She imprinted on Caleb didn't she?" he nodded. "It's ok I kind of think it is cute, in a completely weird, she's older than his mother and father kind of way." He laughed, "Well she can't help it that."

Alice came into the house, "Nessie they will be here tomorrow and we also have an old friend coming to help that will be here tonight." I smiled, "Is Jasper ok?" She shrugged, "He is upset that he reacted that way but he is better now. However he is grossed out by Leah and Caleb. Any way Nahuel is coming. Alone."

She left and I turned to Jacob, "I think it is time to prepare. I'll take everyone hunting and you can get the wolves prepared." "I want to come with you." I kissed him, "After tomorrow night we will be together always. No matter what." I touched his face and showed him a memory of our wedding. It was us looking at each other saying our vows that we had written for each other.

We kissed one last time before we headed outside. My family was already standing waiting for me to go hunt while the werewolves were waiting for Jacob to lead them. I saw my son sitting next to Leah and turned to Jacob, "What we do tomorrow we do for them." My heart swelled with happiness that Leah and Caleb would make each other happy for the rest of their lives. Then I ran with my family to find what we all need to be strong for our fight.

When we finished we went to the field. Everyone felt better after hunting. Marie stayed back with Jacob because she claimed to prefer food over blood. Jacob made everything he could find in the refrigerator. Then I could hear the flutter of a familiar heart beat. "

Nahuel was sitting with Jacob between him and Marie and I could feel it from across the field the magnetic pull was almost visible between them. I saw the same look in Nahuel's eyes that is in Jacob's, Edward's, Carlisle's, Jasper and even Emmett's. He loved Marie and nothing was going to hurt while he was around. I did however wonder why he didn't come with his aunt Huilen.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was finally here the day we had all been preparing for. Gabriel and his pack were hiding back at our house until they shifted. Jacob refused to leave my side at all through out the day. You could tell that the males with mates were trying to be the protectors, they were always slightly in front of the girls and always ready to attack.

We waited for Aro to show himself. I could sense he was near but it felt like he was watching us. The sun was setting and all we had to do was wait for Gabriel's pack to appear. Alice assured me this would not end the way we all would like but several will be lost. Of course she couldn't see this but she claimed it was just a feeling. I could feel Jasper trying to calm us all but I was pointless some emotions can't be changed.

"Alice is right young one; we will not be as generous as we were last time." Jacob growled at Aro as he came out of the woods followed by his army. Mom had her shield up which was really pissing Jane off. _Dad I want Jane!_ I remembered Aunt Alice telling me about the time she tortured dad just because she could, and I would be damned if she got to Jacob like that.

"Aro it has been a long time, but not long enough. No amount of time will be long enough to make me feel good in seeing you." I practically growled at him. "Carlisle your family has truly fallen very far from the tree." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder, "On the contrary she is perfect just the way she is." Aro and his army continued to approach us and then I could here the sound of Gabriel and his pack running towards us. I touched Jacob and showed him that they were coming and he nodded and ran away followed by Seth, Leah, and Caleb.

"It seems that the mutts have run with the tails between their legs maybe you should join them." Rosalie stepped forward, "Werewolves, not mutts!" I was shocked that she stood up for them; maybe it had something to do with Caleb being one of them. When Jacob got back Aro was now right in front of us. It amazed me that they were walking towards us and not running to kill us.

Jacob stopped right in front of me growling daring them to attack me. A guard I have never met before jumped out towards me and then a growl burst through the field making the guard retreat. "I think you know the European werewolves." You could tell the difference between the two packs. Jacob's wolves walked on four legs and looked like big dogs, but Gabriel's walked on two and looked like hairy humans with dog faces.

Jacob took the opportunity of shock to attack the guard in front of him. Then it was all over with, hell broke loose and everyone was targeting another being. I jumped on a distracted Jane and took a page from Alice's play book and ripped her head right off. I was then shoved into the ground by another guard and was unable to get away imagine my surprise when Marie saved my life.

I sat in my dirt hole in complete shock until she helped me out, "Thanks." She gave me quick nodded and ran off the help Nahuel. I saw three vampires cornering Jacob and ran over to help. With Caleb's help we took care of the pathetic beings. After they were ripped to pieces I could see a slight smile on Caleb's face and he licked me before heading off to kill another vampire.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Leah got the pleasure of lighting the fire where all the Volturi's remains were burned. The purple cloud covered the sky but wouldn't be noticed by the human eye because of the rain clouds that covered the sky. We finally decided to head back to the house. Had Esme been here she would have made food for all of the werewolves. Dad heard my thoughts and hugged me, "She wouldn't want you to feel bad." I knew he right but I couldn't help it. Sam took the werewolves back to La Push except for Leah, Caleb and of course Jake. Imagine my surprise when Rosalie volunteered to make them food.

All the vampires who came to help left right after the fight not wanting to impose and I was grateful. I loved my friends that came to help but them being so close to Jake and Caleb made me nervous. The house felt cold and empty without the two who made us what we are. I will miss my grandparents. Emmett was outside molding a bolder, "What are you up to?" He stared at me with his blackened eyes from sadness not hunger. "I thought I would honor our fallen friends with a statue." I watched as he carved their names into the stone. "I think that is a great idea.""Renesmee I think you should come here!" I saw my parents both hugging Jacob who had been crying. He stretched his arm out giving me a letter addressed to me by name. The writing was from Marie I knew that by the chicken scratch she inherited from mom. Dad laughed at my thought and mom looked at him waiting for an explanation. "I'll explain later." I opened the letter and sat down on the couch. I gasped I read the letter.

Mom,

I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you. I am leaving with Nahuel. He will take care of me just like dad takes care of you. I hope one day that I will be able to see you again but until then I do want you to know I love you. I know I said things and treated you badly and I am sorry.

Love your little girl

Marie Alicia Black

I wanted so badly to cry but I couldn't. I was so happy that not only my daughter had forgiven me for the mistakes I had made but that she and Caleb both found people that would make them happy. I thought of one thing that I wanted to do right now and my dad nodded that it was alright. "Hey Jacob, you want to got to Isle Emse?"

**The End**

**

* * *

OK let me know what you think and should i write a Leah and Caleb story just so that Leah finally gets her happily ever after. Let me know i wont write it if i don't get responses,   
**


End file.
